


Inevitable

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Post Season 4, Tit for tat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So easily she could have chosen another war field of choice, a bedroom, her bedroom perhaps, but there was something sickly sweet about taking her in a small, private laboratory, where the room glowed sterile, as if nothing could tarnish its shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Stupid girl. Evony’s eyes turned to Lauren’s, allowing quick fingers to stitch as skin. A hand, sliced for clutching too hard against a knife blade, laid marked for a doctor’s needle to thread around.

Idly, she watched the doctor, examined her as though their roles were reversed. Pressed lips, turning white under false diligence, a jaw straining to relax with each breath. Perhaps she could have fun with her, first. Irony for irony’s sake? No, too predictable. Echo of lover’s past, and call it justice. Something sweet to watch Lauren’s face contemplate as she understood what she missed so openly in front of her.

Stupid girl.

Lauren’s fingers finished, moving to clean away her equipment. The air was bitter, antiseptic as she clutched at her wrist and tugged her doctor closer.

She’d had time to prepare for this moment, a dress that unzipped in a single movement as she pressed sweetly to her prey, devouring her resistance until her lover was pliant beneath her. Free will existing weakly as if Lauren was aware of her own motives. So easily she could have chosen another war field of choice, a bedroom, her bedroom perhaps, but there was something sickly sweet about taking her in a small, private laboratory, where the room glowed sterile, as if nothing could tarnish its shine.

Tit for tat. Fingers clutching hair, a hand working fast between the doctor’s legs. Surely she could undress her, remove the constricting denim and cotton, but Lauren’s mouth broke away for air, gasping over her shoulder as she mewled so lovely in her ear.

Nothing in this world eclipsed the sound of a desperate lover, unable to contain pleasured vocals within their mouth. Allow her body to bend and kiel over, helpless to please.

Then let her believe that she wretchedly desired comfort from the only true lover she had, with furious heartbeats and broken psychology.

She’ll drink the love and heat from her body until Lauren’s eyes snap open, her mouth agape in climax as she feels her insanity spiral, aware that the woman inside her, driving her closer and closer to ecstasy, was not fae-turned-kin, but a queen reclaiming her crown.

Such idle mistakes humans made, and perhaps she expected a needle to press against her skin and plunge her into darkness once more. Lauren’s eyes to spark, furious and pleased at a laid trapped she missed.

Or perhaps a new serum stripping her again, because surely the doctor didn’t miss her function, didn’t see her pressing against her spine, running fingers through her hair as she read over and over her notes, whispering how sickly she loved her, how much she craved the humanity before while in the dark she slipped into her lab and worked unseen.

No, surely Lauren didn’t believe such foolish thoughts.

But her hand pressing to her doctor’s throat, careful not to crush anything so sweet as a lover’s voice, told a different story. Lauren’s eyes softened against her, aware of what had happened as she arched and arched beneath her, trembling in her nimble touch. She could see how hungry the scientist was, so fulfilled by the spark in her mind that burned like thought and knowledge, compelling her to return to music, or to paper and write a tragic swan song before the end.

But no, she wouldn’t allow that.

So she drank her human’s last piece of sanity, wondering how Lauren didn’t see her fae returned when she flaunted it so often against her in the coming days.

Perhaps she foolishly hoped for love, desperate for a woman who equaled her.

Stupid girl. After everything, death was always the inevitable end.


End file.
